mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Re-enacted by Ponies
Re-enacted by Ponies is a series of flash animations involving the characters of My Little Pony cast re-enacting famous movies such as Star Wars and video games such as Call of Duty. These short animations were written, directed, edited and animated by Jacob Kitts. Episodes Call of Duty Re-enacted by Ponies Call of Duty Re-enacted by Ponies is the first video of the series as well as the shortest. The video simply shows the mane cast as they fight in a unknown war. They handle several weapons and attack enemy soldiers. Star Wars Re-enacted by Ponies Star Wars Re-enacted by Ponies is the second video of the series. The video consists of the mane cast playing as the main characters from the Star Wars series as they act out the first three movies in the Saga. In the first part, we see Rainbow Dash (playing as Luke Skywalker) practicing with her lightsaber when she asks Fluttershy (playing as Obi Wan) how her father died. Fluttershy tells Rainbow Dash that her father was killed by Darth Pinkie (played by Pinkie Pie). We then cut further ahead where Han Solo (played by Applejack) kills Greedo (played by Derpy Hooves.) We cut ahead again in the story to Applejack's ship where they find the Death Star. Fluttershy explains what the Death Star is to Rainbow Dash. Then Rainbow Dash explains how to defeat the Death Star as they blow it up. We then cut to the next movie in the Saga where Yoda (played by Granny Smith) tells Rainbow Dash to use the "horse". We then cut to a short battle as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie fight each other. We then cut to the final movie in the Saga where Rarity (playing as Leia) has been captured by Spike (playing as Jabba the Hutt.) As it happens, Rainbow Dash breaks free from her bonds and prepares to fight with her lightsaber. We then cut to the new Death Star where Rainbow Dash and Pinkie one again battle each other, however this time Rainbow Dash gets attacked by Twilight Sparkle who is playing as The Emperor. Nintendo Re-enacted by Ponies Nintendo Re-enacted by Ponies is the third video of the series. The video consists of the mane cast playing as the main characters of several Nintendo video games. First we see Rainbow Dash (playing as Link) as she rides Rarity (who is playing as Link's horse) we then see Applejack (playing as Samus) as she performs a charge blast shot. we then cut to Spike (playing as Yoshi) as he engulfs Fluttershy into an egg, we then see Pinkie Pie (playing as Kirby) engulf Derpy thus gaining her mane look, mane color and derped eyes. Lastly we see Lyra as Twilight (playing as Solid Snake) snaps her neck without her noticing. Dragon Ball Z Re-enacted by Ponies Dragon Ball Z Re-enacted by Ponies is the fourth video in this series. The video begins with a pan from Rainbow Dash, who represents Goku, over to Pinkie and Twilight, who represent Vegeta and Nappa, respectively, where Twilight asks Pinkie what Scootaloo says about Dash's friendship level. The scene then cuts to Scootaloo holding up a sign saying "9,001", causing Pinkie to remove the device she had been wearing from her face and crush it, loudly proclaiming that "It's over 9,000!" Twilight is shocked at this, proclaiming that that would be enough friendship to destroy all of Equestria. The video ends with an explosion on a planet, presumably Equestria, and Rainbow Dash, now with a mane and tail different shades of blond, firing an energy beam. Watchmen Re-enacted by Ponies Watchmen Re-enacted by Ponies is the fifth video in this series. The video begins with Rarity kicking down the door to Applejack's office. The two then begin to fight, but Rarity ends it by tossing Applejack out the window. The video then goes to Pinkie talking about having seen the city's true hooves, and how the streets are extended parties, full of friendship. The scene then cuts to Pinkie telling Rainbow Dash that one of them died tonight. Rainbow speculates that it might've been a political killing, while Pinkie thinks that it might be somepony picking off costumed heroes. Fluttershy then states that "Dr. Mane-hattan" thinks there will be a nuclear war, and Twilight wonders why she'd save a world she no longer has any friends in. The video ends with Pinkie saying "Equestria will look up and shout 'save us'... and I'll whisper... Neigh." The Matrix Re-enacted by Ponies The Matrix Re-enacted by Ponies is the sixth video in this series. In it, Granny Smith gives some advice to Rainbow Dash, much to the latter's annoyance. Then, the scene cuts to Rainbow Dash firing two guns, dodging a bullet shot by Pinkie, and fighting off a swarm of Applejacks. As Fluttershy lays impaled by some spikes, she pleads with Rainbow Dash, who is wearing a blindfold, seemingly having injured eyes, she pleads with Dash to save Equestria. In the next scene, Dash comes to a giant Derpy robot, and it asks her what she wants. She replies that she wants friendship. In the final scene, Rainbow is confronted by Applejack, who calls her "Mr. Anderson". She asserts that her name is "Neigh-o". Avengers Re-enacted by Ponies Avengers Re-enacted by Ponies is the seventh video in the Re-enacted by Ponies series. In it, Pinkie Pie, playing Thor, lays the smackdown on Derpy, playing Loki. Then, there is a battle scene, with each of the ponies playing different Avengers. It ends with Granny Smith, playing the Incredible Hulk, smacking Derpy around. Harry Potter Re-enacted by Ponies Harry Potter Re-enacted by Ponies is the eighth installment of the Re-enacted by Ponies series. At 2:30, it is the second longest installment of the series so far, after Lord of the Rings Re-enacted by Ponies. It begins with Rainbow Dash, playing Harry Potter, reading her note of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Friendship and Magic, which was delivered to her by Fluttershy, playing Hagrid. In the next scene, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, playing Ron Weasley, are riding on the train to Hogwarts, and Applejack asks Rainbow if she has "that scar". When Rainbow shows it to Applejack, she is astonished. Princess Celestia, playing Dumbledore, gives a speech to stay out of the Everfree Forest, and talks about avoiding the third floor corridor. The video shows a picture of Fluffy at this point, being played by the three Cutie Mark Crusaders. Pinkie Pie, playing Snape, treats Rainbow Dash with disdain in her brief scene. In the next, Derpy, playing Professor Quirley, warns of a troll in the dungeon. The troll has a "trollface" like that which can be found as a common reaction image on the Internet. Later on, Twilight, playing Hermione, takes Fluttershy to task for illegally keeping a baby dragon, who turns out to be Spike. Then, in the next scene, Rainbow Dash and Twilight discuss the "Horserer's Stone", and how "Nicholas Fla-Mare" is the only known maker of it. Rainbow speculates that "Voldemare" is trying to use it to regain his strength. Rainbow Dash confronts Derpy, and when Derpy removes the turban she had been wearing, she reveals a second face: Rarity, who complains about being stuck inside that headgear, but then remembers her desire to kill Rainbow Dash. However, Dash's touch becomes extremely painful to both Derpy and Rarity, causing them to stop strangling Dash. Yugioh Re-enacted by Ponies Yugioh Re-enacted by Ponies is the ninth installment in the Re-enacted by Ponies series. It features Twilight Sparkle, playing the role of Yugi Moto, engaging in a duel with Pinkie Pie, playing the role of Seto Kaiba, the duel very much resembling the one between Yugi and Kaiba in the first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! TV series. The video begins with Pinkie summoning Roid Rage, who has the subtitle "Guardian of Testosterone". Twilight counters by summoning Derpy Hooves, and equipping her with "The Muffin of Deliciousness", which, according to Twilight, raises Derpy's friendship level by 20%. Twilight has Derpy attack and destroy Roid Rage, and she ends her turn by placing one card face-down. Pinkie then proceeds to summon the "Blue Eyes, White Scootaloo", which is Scootaloo in the role of the Blue Eyes, White Dragon from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. After that, Pinkie plays the magic card "Wrath of the Hater", which, according to her, uses hatred and pessimism, and would force Derpy into defense mode. The Wrath of the Hater model is the same model used for the troll in the previous video of the series. However, this causes Twilight's trap card, "Love and Tolerance", to activate. It causes Derpy to love and tolerate the hater, thereby negating that card's effect. Pinkie then has the Blue Eyes, White Scootaloo to attack and destroy Derpy. Twilight realizes that unless she draws a good card, she'll lose, and also realizes that if she believes in the "Friendship of the Cards", she can win. As it turns out, she plays "Celestia, Goddess of the Sun", which annihilates the Blue Eyes, White Scootaloo, causing Pinkie's friendship points to drop to zero. Lord of the Rings Re-enacted by Ponies Lord of the Rings Re-enacted by Ponies is the tenth installment of the Re-enacted by Ponies series. Clocking in at twelve minutes and thirteen seconds, it is by far the longest installment of the series to date. It is a parody of the Lord of the Rings film trilogy as a whole. The video begins with Rarity narrating, saying that Equestria has changed, and the dark lord Sauron (being played by Spike) has forged a magical horseshoe, one that is threatening all of ponykind. In the next scene, Octavia speaks to Applejack, who goes by Applegorn in the video, and gives up her horn so that she can be an Earth pony as well, and therefore be with her. Then, a group consisting of Vinyl Scratch, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Big Macintosh, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, and Scootaloo meet, and discuss the threat of the horseshoe to Equestria, and how to destroy it. Big Macintosh attempts to destroy it, but his efforts only cause it to release a sonic rainboom wave, which slices a statue of Discord in half. Vinyl reveals the only way to destroy it: by taking it into the heart of "Maredor", and casting it into the fires of Mount Friendship. Scootaloo, playing the role of Frodo Baggins, and called Dodo Baggins in the video, offers to take the horseshoe into Maredor. Applejack and Twilight both promise to protect her as best they can. Later, in a cave, Scootaloo converses with Celestia, playing the role of Gandalf, and called Celestiadalf in the video, and tells her that she heard something. Celestia replies that it is Pinkamina, one who the horseshoe drove mad. Celestia then imparts wisdom to Scootaloo, warning her to not be too eager to deal out hatred and judgment. Scootaloo then wishes the horseshoe had never come to her, and Celestia encourages her to stay strong. The next scenes involve Celestia fighting Iron Will, except that he has flaming hair, and bat wings, and a battle between the group consisting of Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Twilight Sparkle and a group of changelings. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom traverse the battlefield, while Rainbow Dash, who is called "Rainbowimer" in the video, is shot with an arrow. As she brags about how it will take more than one arrow to kill her, she is repeatedly shot with more arrows and presumably killed. In the next scene, Scootaloo talks to Rarity, telling her that she knows what she must do, but that she is afraid to do it. Rarity re-assures her by stating that even the smallest filly can change the course of the future. Vinyl then confronts Octavia, called "Arwen" in the video, about her lack of a horn, and finds out her reason for it. Vinyl is outraged, and then saddened, by the fact that, as she sees it, Octavia will forever be doomed to the boring life of an Earth pony, even if all her desires come true. Octavia re-assures Vinyl that there is magic in her future: the Magic of Friendship. Afterwards, Pinkamina and Pinkie Pie, playing the role of Gollum, plot on how to get back "their precious" from Scootaloo. Celestia reappears, greatly shocking Applejack, Twilight, and Big Macintosh, who had thought she had died. She reveals about how she fought the "darkest neigh-sayer" in all of Equestria, and eventually triumphed over his intolerance. Applejack then pleads with Celestia for help, and the latter agrees. Fluttershy, dressed as a tree, notices all the trees that were chopped down, and stating that many were her friends, screams out in frustration. Scootaloo then expresses to Apple Bloom, called "Sam" in the video, that she can't do this anymore. Apple Bloom then gives a speech to Scootaloo, encouraging her to keep on, and stating that friendship will shine through, eventually. Applejack gives a battle speech to a group consisting of Twilight, Big Macintosh, Colgate, Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy Hooves, Cheerilee, and Spitfire. Meanwhile, Apple Bloom asks what Scootaloo remembers of Ponyville, to which Scootaloo replies that she cannot remember the Magic of Friendship, and that she feels that there is nothing separating her now from the wheel of hatred. Apple Bloom states that while she can't carry the ring, she can carry Scootaloo, and does so. In the battle, Big Macintosh states that he never thought that he'd die fighting side-by-side with a unicorn, to which Twilight asks, "What about side-by-side with a friend?" Big Macintosh agrees that he could do that. Inside of Mount Friendship, Scootaloo is ready to throw the horseshoe into the fire, but changes her mind, claiming it's now hers. However, Pinkamina shows up to attempt to reclaim the horseshoe, and in doing so, knocks herself, the horseshoe, and Scootaloo towards the flames. Apple Bloom catches Scootaloo, but Pinkamina and the horseshoe are incinerated in the flames. This causes the tower to collapse, and burst into a sonic rainboom type explosion. In the final scene, Celestia, flying on the back of Gilda, encourages the griffon (called a "great eagle" in the video) to go faster, as she states that the little fillies need their aid. Pokemon Re-enacted by Ponies Pokemon Re-enacted by Ponies is the eleventh installment of the Re-enacted by Ponies series. It is a parody of the Pokémon franchise as a whole, but especially of the anime. The video starts with the narrator setting the stage for the episode, much like he does in the anime, and then cuts to Rainbow Dash, playing the part of Ash Ketchum, proclaiming that she'll win the battle, and that her opponent doesn't stand a chance. Her opponent, played by Applejack, retorts that she has the best Ponymon ever, and sends out Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash checks the species, and learns that the Pokemon Scootaloo is standing in for is Doduo. Rainbow Dash sends out "Pika-Bloom", a stand-in for Pikachu, and played by Apple Bloom. Rainbow Dash orders Apple Bloom to use her Thunder attack, and the attack causes significant damage to Scootaloo. Big Macintosh, playing the part of Brock, then blurts out that the attack was "super effective", causing Pinkie Pie, playing the part of Misty, to ask him what he means. He explains that even though Doduo (Scootaloo) can't fly, she's still a Flying-type Ponymon, and so is weak against electric attacks. Applejack recalls Scootaloo, and sends out Ponyta, being played by Twilight Sparkle. Applejack orders Twilight to use Fire Blast, which deals a lot of damage to Apple Bloom. The experience Ponyta (Twilight) gains from the battle causes her to evolve into Rapidash, which is visually just like her appearance from the ending to Feeling Pinkie Keen. After realizing that Apple Bloom is unfit to battle any further, Rainbow Dash sends out Sudowoodo, played by Fluttershy in a tree outfit. Rainbow Dash and Applejack share a few friendly taunts, and then Applejack orders Twilight to use Fire Blast. It has no effect on Fluttershy, however, and Rainbow Dash explains that while she may look like a plant, she's actually a Rock-type. Rainbow Dash then has Fluttershy use Rock Slide, knocking Twilight out. Just after the end of the battle, Team Rocket, being played by Trixie and Rarity, appear. Trixie plays Jessie, while Rarity plays James, and instead of having a balloon in the shape of a Meowth head, they have one in the shape of Opalescence's head. They discuss stealing Fluttershy, and bringing her to the boss. Rarity sends out her Magikarp, played by Derpy Hooves, but recalls her once Trixie scolds her, telling her to stick to the original plan. That original plan is revealed to be using a net to capture Fluttershy, and the switch is pushed by Meowth, being played by Opalescence. Rainbow Dash has Fluttershy use explosion, causing a sonic rainboom-like effect. It also causes Team Rocket to "blast... off again", complete with the shout, just like in the anime. Rainbow Dash recalls Fluttershy, and Applejack compliments Rainbow Dash on her Ponymon trainer skills. In her last line, Rainbow Dash reveals her name to be "Dash Ketchum". See also *Misty vs Rainbow Dash External link(s) *Jacob Kitts' YouTube Channel Category:Fanmade videos